1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to polyolefin compositions and more particularly to such compositions which are flexible and to shaped articles made from them.
2. Background Discussion
Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) products have been on the market for many years and are commonly used in a large variety of applications. With the trend toward a chlorine-free environment, there is in some market segments such as construction, automotive and wires and cables industries a need for an alternative to PVC. Ethylene-propylene-diamine-methylene EPDM) rubbers are alternatives, but tend to be costly.
WO 93/19118 and WO 89/06256 disclose PVC-free compositions that are suitable for use as coatings for electrical cables. These compositions contain several components that are similar to those described, but lack, i.a, the terpolymer described in the present application.
EP 0 703 271 A1 discloses flexible, halogen-free thermoplastic polyolefin compositions, including certain which are based upon ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene vinyl acetate carbon monoxide and very low density polyethylene. While these compositions are useful in many applications, they have been found to soften or melt unacceptably under certain high temperature applications.